Diarios del Campamento Greco-Romano
by Traveler Of The Time
Summary: Las aventuras del campamento, como fue fundado, momentos de las cabañas y cohortes, y mucho más. Pasa y se parte de esta nueva generación de semidioses. Shopie/Trav
1. Inundación en la cabaña de PosNept

**Wow, 991 palabras, casi las 1000, vale la ambientación le pertenece a mi tio Rick (tío i love you) y los personajes me pertenecen a mi y a mis compañeros de cabaña. Este fic participa en la actividad de cabaña: limpiemos la cabaña, del foro Campamento Greco-Romano.**

* * *

Aún no podía acostumbrarme a mi cargo como Pretor. El honor y la responsabilidad eran tan grandes, y el fallarle a mi padre no era una opción. Como líder romana se esperaba que cumpliera con las expectativas de los dioses. Ya había hablado con Reyna sobre lo difícil que sería, más por que mi otra ayuda era una hija de Ares con temperamento explosivo.

Así que de nuevo, un día normal, en mi cabaña... bueno, en nuestra cabaña. Tenia dos nuevos hermanos: Ayelén de 15 años, una chica de tan solo 15 años (al menos nuestro padre esperó para darme una hermana), era muy linda, pero casi no tenia tiempo para confraternizar con ella, dado que tenía demasiado trabajo como Pretor.

Y estaba Keith, un hermano de mi edad (escalofríos me dan al pensar en lo poco que espero para estar con mi madre, después de estar con la suya), al cuál tampoco veía demasiado, excepto por las mañanas.

Y aquí estaba, levantándome antes que todos mis hermanos, para comenzar con la limpieza de nuestra cabaña. Comencé con lentitud a doblar las sábanas, la suave tela tenía una imagen de la película Buscando a Nemo, un regalo de mi hermanastro Tyson. Vaya ironía la del pez, ¿qué sería Nemo? ¿mi primo lejano?

Estaba en esa misma labor, acomodando las almohadas, recogiendo cosas del suelo de mi cama, cuando K se levantó de su cama. Al parecer tener la misma personalidad del dios nos ayudaba en los labores, dado que siempre nos despertábamos antes que Ayelén, e incluso era muy lenta y floja para recoger sus cosas, como nuestro hermano Percy.*

-¿Me prestas la escoba K? - rápidamente comencé a barrer, mientras el sacudía las ventanas. Pronto se veía reluciente la cabaña... o casi.

-Sophie... digo, Trav -voltee hacía K- ¿que haremos con ella? Ha pasado media hora y aún no se levanta. Pronto vendrán a revisar la cabaña y ya me canse de que nos quiten puntos por su culpa.

-Por Zeus - suspiré - ya va siendo hora de que dejemos las cosas claras ¿no te parece? - me asintió y ambos nos dirigimos al rincón en donde nuestra hermana hibernaba.

-Aye - la moví - Ayelén despierta - mire a K, el también me miraba, pero no sabíamos que hacer - vamos, Ayelén. Despierta.

Nada, seguía tiesa como una roca. Esto iba a necesitar medidas drásticas.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso? - Ayelén yacía recostada sobre el suelo, las mantas la envolvían mientras nos miraba sospechosa - ¿quién de ustedes hizo eso?

-Era hora de despertarse, pronto vendrán a revisar la cabaña y aún no has arreglado tus cosas - K la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Así que fuiste tú? Eso no te da derecho de tirarme de la cama. Si tanto quieres que se vea bonita la cabaña entonces arréglale tú, pero a mi déjame dormir.

-Niña mocosa, esa es tu responsabilidad - a K parecía que le saldrían escamas del cuerpo, su rostro estaba rojo de ira - deberías de aprender de nosotros y levantarte puntual para hacer tus deberes.

-¡Cierto, los mejores hijos! Que orgulloso se debe sentir "papá" con ustedes. Los perfectos hijos de Neptuno, los que son tan responsables, tan disciplinados.

-Calma, jovencita, guarda ese temperamento -ya comenzaba a molestarme su actitud.

-Tu no me hables así, no eres mi madre, solo eres la directora mandona del lugar.

¿Mandona? Ahora todos estábamos furiosos, nos gritábamos sin control. Hasta que sucedió.

-¿Qué fue eso? - me había parecido oír algo del baño.

-Ahora que excusa vas a pone Trav para hacernos callar - otra vez las hormonas de adolescente azotó.

-No debes hablarle así a personas mayores que tú - K también lucía molesto.

-¡Ya basta! - grite a todo pulmón. Y el cielo nos cayó encima, o al menos la lluvia.

-Diablos, ¿que está pasando aquí? - K miraba al techo, las tuberías sobresalían y estaban rotas, por toda la habitación había agua, mojando nuestras cosas y a nosotros.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- ahora Ayelén buscaba refugio.

-Vamos, rápido, debemos detener el agua. -Me dirigí a una de las tuberías. Vamos poderes de pescado, funciona por una vez en mi vida.

-¿Cómo le hago? No tengo idea - Aye recibía en la cara los chorros de agua, mientras intentaban con sus manos tapar el agujero.

-Solo concéntrate, siente en tu mente el poder, maneja el agua para que retroceda. Trav, ¿hacía dónde mandamos el agua? No podemos seguir deteniéndola por el frente para siempre.

En eso K tenía razón. Debería de haber una manera de calmarlo, pero ¿cómo?

-Rápido, ¿sientes ese vacío que hay debajo de la cabaña? allí es dónde almacenamos el agua que corre hacía el lago, si nos damos prisa podremos enviar el agua a chorro hacía allá, y así tendremos tiempo de colocar las tuberías en su lugar.

Comenzamos a trabajar en eso, tres hijos de Poseidón/Neptuno, algo que no se había visto antes. Juntos logramos enviar el agua lejos, el tiempo suficiente para que nosotros pusiéramos las tuberías en su lugar.

Pronto ya estaban de nuevo soldadas, gracias al kit de cabaña especial de Leo.

-Por Zeus, eso fue horrible - K estaba sudando, o muy mojado. Aún respirábamos agitados.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que es la cosa más rara que me ha pasado hasta ahora - Volteo a mirar a Ayelén - ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Bromeas? Es lo más divertido que me ha pasado hasta ahora.

Esos son uno de los momentos más raros que habíamos compartidos, los tres sosteníamos unas sonrisas en nuestros rostros, el primer trabajo en equipo, como hermanos que hacíamos.

-Toc, toc. Hora de inspección - la voz de Stay sonó en la puerta de la cabaña -¿pero que rayos ha pasado aquí?

Todos miramos el desastre de la cabaña, que parecía un fondo marítimo. Después de todo, no puedes esperar mucho orden cuando vives con tus hermanos.

-Bien chicos -les dije a mis hermanos- al parecer esta vez no pasamos la inspección. Pero probaremos suerte mañana.

Tal vez mañana lograríamos hacerlo mejor.

O explotaría la cabaña.


	2. Bolas de muerte: Venganza

**Hola chicos, por fin pude terminar con mis tareas y me uno a las bolas de muerte, espero que no queden resentimiento. Este fic participa en las bolas de muere del mes de Septiembre y los personajes son míos y de Pablo.**

* * *

Ahora solo quedábamos dos en nuestra cohorte. En otras ocasiones me habían enviado a la banca sin siquiera dejarme empuñar la espada *cof*Pablo*cof*. Pero esta vez sería diferente, y ya tenía a mi objetivo en la mira.

Había contemplado como había rostizado a mi compañera de cohorte, y definitivamente no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, el tipo tenía algún síntoma machista, puesto que siempre eliminaba a las mujeres. Pero esta sería mi venganza y lo eliminaría con sus propias armas.

No le deje tiempo de disfrutar su victoria y le lance un kunai directo hacía su brazo. El tamaño se hizo más grande mientras volaba en el aire gracias a la fina capa de agua que lo envolvía (gracias Pablo por crear mis armas) haciéndolo soltar el arma flamígera que había dejado en estado irreconocible a mi amiga.

Intentó, con la mano libre, tomar el revólver que estaba en su cinturón, pero el kunai en su brazo había hecho un corte profundo y ahora sangraba demasiado rápido. El dolor debería ser brutal, pero como un buen hijo de Hefesto se las arregló para sacar el arma y apuntar.

—Esto aún no ha terminado, Stay y tú no podrán vencernos.

—No trato de vencerte, Pablo. Trato de vengarme.

Con esa última frase lance un shuriken que le dio en el arma volviéndola inservible y una bomba de humo que me permitió salir de su alcance. No se podía ver nada a través de la niebla gris que lo cubría todo, pero esta lucha no había terminado.

Quería mi venganza completa, por mis amigos y por mí, pero no iba a rematarlo cuando no podía defenderse, no era mi estilo.

—Eso no me detendrá –dijo Pablo

Una llama salió de su mano y la lanzó contra el humo, iluminando el lugar en donde antes había estado. Trato de hacer lo mismo en todas direcciones, pero antes de que me alcanzara yo ya estaba lejos del lugar.

—Puede que seas un buen luchador, pero esta batalla es mía —le susurre en el oído. Solo tuvo unos segundos para asimilar que me había vuelto invisible por un momento para llegar hasta su lado antes de que la empuñadura de mi Sai le diera en la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo dejara inconsciente.

—Gracias a ti no tuve que usar mis poderes para derrotarte, sino que use las armas que creaste para mí. Tal vez en la próxima puedas ganarme.

Empuñe mi Sai y avance por el lindero del bosque, en busca de mi próximo rival.

* * *

 **Lo siento Pablo, tu eres el rival más lento. Adiós. Ok no, pero ya eras una amenaza para nosotros.**


	3. Bolas de muerte: Eliminada

**He aquí otro pequeño fic. Me tome mi tiempo para noquearla con cariño. Recuerden que los personajes son míos y de Pipesper. El tio Rick solo me inspiró en la imaginación. Participa tambien en las bolas de muerte del mes de Septiembre del foro Campamento Greco-Romano.**

* * *

No había nada más importante ahora que eliminar a toda la cohorte entera. Era mucho mejor cuando ellos no se daban cuenta y holgazaneaban. Aún no me había acostumbrado a los poderes del resto de los campistas e incluso no me lo sabía todos.

Así que supuse que sería algo difícil de predecir que me pudiera hacer mi siguiente contrincante. Camine por el lindero del bosque, manteniéndome entre las sombras para no ser vista por cualquier campista que estuviera haciendo guardia.

Aunque, claro, no siempre vas a saber que el otro campista vive de las sombras como para saber tu estas en ella. La sorpresa no fue muy grata al reconocer que era exactamente un hijo de Hades el que rondaba por ahí.

—Por más que quieras esconderte en las sombras, estas no te perteneces, tu adoptas las sombras, pero yo nací y crecí en ellas. Ellas me obedecen.

—Basta —salí de las sombras dado que ya me eran inútiles —deberías probar con frases propias en vez de estar copiándote de películas. En serio, Batman ya paso de moda, mejor prueba con alguna de Marvel.

La voz que me había hablado era claramente de una mujer, así que supuse que sería Pipesper.

—Tu chiste está más muerto que tú… espera… tú también lo estarás pronto.

Y se lanzó contra mí. Al ser hija de Hades entre momentos sentía como del suelo salían manos para atrapar mis pies, así que me empecine en moverlos como si de un baile se tratara. Saco su espada y se dirigió a luchar, mi Sai detuvo la suya y juntas comenzamos a lanzarnos estocadas queriendo dañar a la otra.

Por más que lo intentaba, para mi esta una distracción las manos tomando mis tobillos, así que busque todas las fuentes de agua que encontré y las llame a mí. Sentí como el agua fluyo fuerte, el lago de seguro estaba cerca. Mi Sai normal se rodeó de filosas hojas de agua que la golpeaban incluso más fuerte que el bronce lo había hecho.

Sin perder la intensidad arrojaba agua a sus esqueletos, mandándolos de regreso a la tierra. Pronto ella estaba agotada, al igual que yo. Era momento del final.

Lance una bomba de humo al igual que con Pablo y me dirigí a un costado. Una ráfaga de agua impacto en su cara, ahogándola momentáneamente, lo suficiente para que mi puño se incrustara en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero era preferible a que te hubiera dejado un moretón en plena cara.

Por fin, la cohorte de Pablo se había quedado sin otro contrincante. Ahora solo faltaba uno.


	4. Bolas de muerte: Hija de Zeus

**Bien, comenzamos a eliminar a la siguiente cohorte. Nadie se librará de nosotras. Muaaajajajajaja. Este personaje es mio y de Noche de invierno (se me olvido poner tu nombre real, en ese momento no me acordaba), el mundo le pertenece a Rick, y participa en las bolas de muerte del mes de septiembre del foro Campamento Greco-Romano.**

Ya habíamos logrado eliminar a toda una cohorte completa, en definitiva este iba a ser nuestro turno de ganar en las bolas de la muerte. Pero los contrincantes eran numerosos todavía, al tener que pelear todas las cohortes. Seguíamos siendo un blanco fácil de vencer, solo dos de nuestra cohorte. Así que Stay y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo.

-Tienes razón, Sophie, debemos de acabar con los más numerosos y los que estén activos, pero creo que mejor vamos a por la segunda cabaña, su número de integrantes podría ser difícil de esquivar si ellos vienen contra nosotras. Estaríamos acabadas.

-Sí, así que ya sabes que hacer. Si alguien debe de ir a por ellos soy yo. Alguien debe de quedarse cuidando nuestro puesto, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos atrapen a las dos.

-Bien, yo me encargo de los que vengan aquí. Suerte Trav.

Ya estaba decidido, así que tome todas las armas posibles que encontré, incluso iba a poder estrenar el francotirador de fuego griego, nunca lo había usado, a mí me gustaban más lanzar armas, pero para evitar un cuerpo a cuerpo con mi siguiente rival debía de usar algo potente y que no me expusiera.

Todavía dentro del bosque, me acomodé en un peñasco en una cavidad que daba justo a la medida de mi cuerpo. Gracias Poseidón por la complexión pequeña. Sin duda el ADN estaba jugando a mi favor por una vez en mi vida.

Tome el arma y observe en la mira a un objetivo que estuviera al descubierto. No tarde mucho en encontrarlo. O en este caso en encontrarla. Su posición elevada me daba una amplia posibilidad de disparo, pero también me podía arriesgar a ser descubierta, y ella no era un rival que quisiera enfrentar en las alturas.

Por precaución use mi detector de agua interno o como decía Stay, mi "water finder". Para mi significaba lo mismo así que no me importaba mucho cuál nombre usara. Justo a unos metros de mi había una corriente de agua que fluía de forma constante, así que al menos podría defenderme de manera justa.

Ella sobrevolaba el perímetro que defendía a su cabaña, y cuando me dio por completo en la espalda, dispare.

Nunca imagine que el fuego griego fuera tan potente, pero ella solo alcanzo a oír el disparo antes de que las llamas explotaran contra su armadura. Rápidamente la armadura se incendió y ella comenzó a lanzar gritos de ayuda. Bajo a tierra firme y trato de que el aire a su alrededor se convirtiera en un remolino para tratar de apagar las llamas, pero ella se sofocaba con el humo.

Así que tome la corriente de agua, se elevó como una cortina que al final cayó sobre ella, apagando las llamas. Ella escupió agua, sus ojos se fijaron en mí mientras yo bajaba del peñasco.

-Está bien, me rindo. Sólo déjame ir.

-Tienes razón, se ha terminado, pero no puedo dejar consciente a una hija de Zeus.

Y con eso la noquee. Pobre Noche de Invierno.


End file.
